he's got a what! a peppermint butler story
by reindeerguardian
Summary: peppermint butler gets a girlfriend who may not be all she apears to be. finn must get to the bottom of this,but it's gonna be hard to do with jake and lady's relationship falling apart. peppermint butler x oc
1. Chapter 1

He's got a what? A peppermint butler story

Finn stared in disbelief at the princess, trying to comprehend what she'd just informed him of. He blinked at her "he's got a what?" was all he managed to say. Bonnibelle smiled at him and laughed "It's true! Peppermint butler has a girlfriend!" she whispered as not to alarm the butler who was trimming a few cotton candy plants outside the window. He returned their gaze and waved, unaware that the conversation was a gossip feast in which he was the main course. She directed him away from the window and into the royal dining room.

"Her name's Marie and she's come all the way from the dancing kingdom, a real duchess, dating my butler!" she said happily "who'd have guessed?" Finn did his best to look enthusiastic, but he was drawn to a sinister thought. The dancing kingdom was known for having many villainous characters. He only hoped peppermint butler was safe. Jake and lady rainicorn came through the doors, looking agitated with one another. "Hey Finn, let's go SOME PEOPLE just don't know when enough is enough." He said angrily, stressing those two words as though she hadn't heard them. Lady glared at him and murmured something Finn didn't understand. He probably didn't want to know anyway. Whatever was going on between Jake and his GF had been happening a lot lately.

He said goodbye to the princess and waved to the butler on their way out, wondering when they all would meet the duchess Marie of the dancing kingdom.

Yeah, so peppermint butler has a GF and Jake and lady aren't getting along. Finn just takes it all in stride


	2. Chapter 2

It was New Years Eve in the land of Ooo, and Finn, Jake, Marceline and the gang were at princess bubblegum castle in the candy kingdom. A murmur of excitement had buzzed through the castle. Rumor had it that peppermint butler was bringing his new girlfriend, Marie, to the party.

Finn had been on his guard the whole time. He had to be alert when she got there. People of the dancing kingdom were known for their villainous characteristics. All he had to do was wait. He'd told Jake of his suspicion but Jake was wrapped in his own problems. He and lady's relationship had been becoming a bit complicated lately.

Then they arrived. All noise in the castle had dissipitated as peppermint butler opened the huge doors and beckoned his lady friend inside.

Marie, the duchess of the Dancing kingdom, was rather different in appearance to her boyfriend. She was at least twice his size, a bit taller than princess bubblegum even. She had light brown skin, with long dark brown hair pinned up in an elegant bun with peppermint shaped clips. She wore a sleeveless long blue ball gown with white lace at the top, and a stream of red bows down the chest, and along the hem of her dress. She wore a silver chain with a peppermint pendent and red gloves to top everything off. She was _gorgeous_.

_ Looks can be deceiving_ Finn thought, remembering ice king's many disguises. She walked along gracefully, holding the butlers hand as they greeted the princess. Finn walked over.

"Greetings you're highness," she'd said with a curtsy. "My name is Marie chasse allemande." She said, even her voices was beautiful. The princess reassuring smile never faltered as she chatted with the duchess. Finn introduced himself with a slight bow, trying to act gentlemen like in her presence. He didn't know why. He only wanted her to be pleased with candy kingdom.

The rest of the night went great. They dined and chatted, or in Jake and lady Rainicorn's case, sulked in the presence of one another. Then they danced.

Boy could she dance, she danced as though the air was her mate and she it's. She didn't just dance, she walked on air, and to simply call her graceful movements dancing was an insult, an understatement. The whole party watched in awe. Even Jake and lady had stopped disagreeing long enough to witness her elegant gesticulations. If the duchess of the dancing kingdom grooved like this, how good were the king and queen?

Questions whirled around the hero boy's mind, but he went with his gut instant. It was the same feeling he'd gotten with Ricardo. Only this time, Jake wouldn't be in his way.

**Yeah! Chapter two! Sooo how is it, good, terrible, so bad you want to tear out your eyes and listen to them wail as you stomp on them repeatedly? R&R!**


End file.
